I'M A WHAT AND HOW?
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Sofia Potter is betrayed by her friends and boyfriend...She discovers what she is from a unknown legendary animal which people thought was extinct. Watch as she grows and conquers what is to happens when she meets her two mates Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini
1. Chapter 1: Cheaters will be revealed

Sofia Vashti Potter was happily walking to her boyfriend's room to accept his hand in marriage but when she got there she saw that he was not alone. In fact her boyfriend who was Draco Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself with Sofia's friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely. As she stood there she heard," So did you really like Sofia or are you like us Draco?" Her boyfriend answered," I never really liked her because she wanted to marry her since she has a lot of money in her family's name, besides I already took her virginity from her so why would I want to stay married to the stupid girl, besides she is way too easy." Sofia couldn't believe what she had heard so she quietly left in tears, pain and betrayal. She ran all the way to Hogwarts's garden in tears and collapsed on the sweet clean cut grass letting her tears pour out on the grass. While she was still crying some creatures walked to where she lay and wondered who made such a beautiful girl like her cry in pain like that.

As her crying kept on a beast of the forbidden forest heard her cries in his sleep and walked to where she was. The beast of the forest was the famous legendary snowy wolf which is the king of the forbidden forest. The wolf spoke," Who has made you feel this pain mia cara (my dear) She said," My boyfriend cheated on me with my friends." That made the animals furious. Sofia said," Not to sound rude or anything but how am I able to talk to animals, and who are you?" The wolf chuckled and nuzzled the girls cheeks by licking away her tears and softly spoke," My darling little cubbling you are the nature goddess, that is why you are able to speak with animals, and not only that but you have control of nature and the weather my sweetling and my name is Caelin, what is yours?" Still licking Sofia's cheeks the girl let out a cute giggle and said," I understand, and my name is Sofia Vashti potter." Caelin said," How did you know your boyfriend cheated on you sweetling?" She said," I was walking towards where his dorm was and I saw him with my friends doing the deed."

After that statement Caelin growled and said to her assuringly," There is someone out there who is for you cubbling just you wait." The creatures stayed there until Sofia she fell asleep in the middle of the garden. Albus Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his office with Hagrid drinking tea and eating some cake until they heard growls and roars coming from entrance of the forbidden forest. Hagrid said," Uhm Professor I think someone made the forbidden forest mad sir, are you going to check that out?" Dumbledore said," I am definitely going to check that out I will see you tomorrow Hagrid."


	2. Chapter 2: All in All

Headmaster Dumbledore walked out towards where the noise was coming from and saw Sofia asleep on the grass until he heard a growl. The old man jumped and saw the wolf and said," Who are you and what happened to my student?" The wolf let out another growl and said," The people that hurt your student was having an affair with your student's so called fake mate." Albus said," Please let me take her back inside, because if I don't she will get ill." The wolf said," If I find out that Sofia has been harmed in anyway the forest and the inhabitants will take her from you and care for her until she can get some new mates."

Dumbledore left quickly with Sofia and had made his way back to his office and laid the girl on a couch in his office wrapped under covers that were soon to warm he body up. He sat at his desk and pondered on what he was going to do next for the girl who was like a granddaughter to him. Suddenly he heard a groan and saw Sofia wake up and softly said," Take it easy there Sofia, I don't want you to hurt yourself further." The girl said," W-Where am I? Professor Dumbledore?" The man said," Sofia you had me worried there my dear."

Sofia said," I-I'm sorry for making you worry Headmaster sir, it's just that Draco lied to me saying he l-loved me when in reality he just wanted me for my money." The girl had tears coming down her face and said, "I wish that people wouldn't take me for granted just because I am the girl who lived. I hate that title. I hate Ron and Hermione for playing with my feelings and emotions. I hate Hermione because she thinks she is smarter than me when she says she gets tired of helping a stupid idiotic girl like me, when I'm not. Then if I get something right in class she always gets mad when she thinks I'm trying to show her up. I hate Ron because he thinks he deserves to be the captain of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team when in reality I hate Quidditch." The headmaster let Sofia talk about her feelings and finally said," My dear from what I understand is that you are upset about what happened between Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely, and Mr. Malfoy is that correct?"

The girl nodded her head and said," Not only do I hate them but I don't want to associate with them anymore." Dumbledore said," That's fine my dear." Sofia smiled and hugged the kind man and said," Thank you headmaster for listening and understanding, I appreciate it." The smile that was on his favorite student's face reached is eyes and the man smiled back and said," It's just like what you teens say in these days, it's no problem." Soon enough the bell rang for dinner and Sofia left the headmaster's office to go down to the banquet hall for dinner with confidence she never had for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth will come Out

When Sofia was in the banquet hall the room became quiet and saw Ron, Hermione, and Draco sneer at her making her shrink back in fear. Dumbledore said," Miss Potter there's an extra table in here you can sit at if you don't want to be uncomfortable with stares and glares coming your way. The girl nodded her head and sat at the empty table and sighed with relief until she saw her other friends who were Neville, Luna, Seamus, and the twin Weasely brothers come sit at the table that was where she was sitting. Her friends said," `Fia where were you? We were worried." The teen said," I'm sorry guys, but I need to tell you guys something important."

Soon enough food appeared on the table and students took what they wanted to eat and put it on their plate. On the table was various foods the school elves cooked like chicken, meat loaf, tacos, burgers, turkey, fish, vegetables, salad, potatoes, fruit, breads, desserts, and beverages, and etc. Sofia chooses an avocado bacon cheese burger with chili cheese fries and for dessert she choose apple pie and for her beverage she chose a root beer float. Luna picked the same thing Sofia chose, while the twins chose some pizza, a salad, and pumpkin pie with some milk. Neville and Seamus chose some baked zitini chicken with cous cous, a salad, a dinner roll, and for dessert some brownies and to wash everything down a glass of pumpkin juice.

After dinner Sofia took her real friends to the room of requirements spelled the room so no one outside could come in and hear their conversation. When she was done spelling the room and protecting it with another spell shield Sofia said," Okay I have some news about Hermione, Ron, and Draco that is going to shock you guys." Her actual friends said," Take your time `Fia." She felt tears come down her face and said," While I was in a relationship with Draco he cheated on me with Ron and Hermione, and they said they don't like me, they are just trying to use me to get to my money that's in my family's name." Seamus was the first to yell and say," Those ungreatful bastards wait till I get my hands on `em especially those two ferrets Weasely and Malfoy." Luna said," Oh I can't wait to beat that gold digging whore's ass." Neville was pissed off and said," I am beating Weasely and Malfoy's ass for doing that to my sis." As for the twins they said," We can't believe what that little newt of a brother did to our baby sis Sofia. Don't worry hat moron is going to get their desserts Sofia."


	4. Chapter 4: Cuaght Red Handed

The girl wiped her face and hugged her friends that she could count on until Luna said," Now who wants to tell the rest of the Slytherins what Draco did to Sofia?" Neville said," I will since I'm dating Daphne." The rest of the group looked at him with surprise and said," How long you and her been going out for Neville?" The boy said," Since uhm first year guys." Just before anyone of them could talk a knock was on the door and a voice said," Neville, babe where are you?" Neville said," Open the door, it's Daphne." Seamus laughed and said," Whipped." His girlfriend Luna slapped him in the back of the head and said," Quiet you or you'll get none from me for like a week." That made the Irish teen pale and said," Babe I kid like that." Luna said," Then shut it you insensitive gorilla." Seamus pouted and said," Yes babe."

That made Sofia giggle and said," Who's whipped now Finnigan?" Luna glared at her boyfriend with a I dare you to say anything else or I will cut you off until we graduate. The male whimpered in fear and made the rest of the group laugh while Daphne was being let in the room of requirements. Once Daphne was inside she said," Neville what's going on?" Her boyfriend said," Babe I have something to tell you about Draco, Ron, and Hermione." His girlfriend said," Well babe what is it?" Neville said," Draco cheated on Sofia with Ron and Hermione and the only reason they were close to her was to get Sofia's family money which is in Sofia's name." Daphne was pissed off and said," Oh just wait until Draco gets a howler from his mother and father." Neville said," Babe do you think you can tell the rest of the Slytherins what happened?" Daphne said," Of course baby, and Sofia sweetie don't worry the rest of the Slytherins had always liked you, so no matter what you are always welcomed into the Slytherin girls room to talk and visit us hon."

Sofia smiled and hugged the Greengrass heiress and said," Thank you Daphne, can I call you as my sister. "Daphne smiled and said," You sure can sweetie, me and Neville will see you later." Soon enough Neville left to walk Daphne back to Slytherin tower while the rest of the group decided to return to Gryffindor Tower. Right when Sofia was walking towards her bed she saw all her things torn and destroyed and felt tears come down her face as Hermione and some other girls smirked saying," What happened to your stuff Sofia, did someone mess your things up?" Luna came up behind Sofia and hugged her best friend, and sister to her and yelled at the other Gryffindor girls and said," How old are you all 5? How dare you do that to one of your house mates! And as the head of this room I am taking away 300 points." "What in hells name is going on in here," said an angry Professor McGonagall?

An angry Luna replied to her house leader," The girls and Granger torn and destroyed Sofia's things." Professor McGonagall said," I am ashamed at how you treated your house mates ladies, and Miss Potter, since tomorrow is Friday I am excusing you from all your classes to go with Miss Lovegood to get all the things that were destroyed by your house mates, and ladies I am taking away 100 points." Sofia nodded her head and started getting ready for bed when Professor McGonagall said," Miss Potter I want you and Miss Lovegood to use the room of requirement just for tonight until I can talk to Headmaster about seeing if we can add more rooms okay." The two girls nodded and left to go to the room of requirements.


	5. Chapter 5:Shopping, new stuff surprises

The next morning the girls woke up to get ready to go shopping to replace Sofia's things when Headmaster Albus said," Students since there are things going on classes are postponed until I say otherwise, as for the dress code you will no longer required to wear Hogwarts robes. You are free to wear anything just as long as it is appropriate to wear." The two girls left the school with Daphne and Pansy and went to the muggle world to go shopping. They stopped in Victoria's secret and bought bras and underwear. 2 hours later all four came out with 3 bags and walked inside to Forever 21. Inside Forever 21 the four friends bought skinny jeans and tops. From Forever 21 they went to Hollister to buy more skinny jeans, skirts, shorts, tank tops, and pull over sweaters. Once they were done in Hollister they went into Wet Seal and bought business clothes and some dresses. In Wet Seal Sofia bought a Classic Lace Skater dress and a Belted Lacy Tank dress and other dresses along with nice buttoned up tops and a Belted High-Slit Sheer Skirt with some cute sandals and wedges. Soon they were done and left to go to the hair salon that Daphne and Pansy went to. Daphne and Pansy took Luna and Sofia to the spa where their mothers went to at times. The four girls had a fun filled day and finally stopped at a restaurant and ate dinner.

The girls apparated back to Hogwarts and bumped into Headmaster Albus and told him sorry. The man said," Miss Potter since you came back before I could show you your surprise I guess I can show you where you are going to be sleeping." The teen followed the man and he said to her," Since you came into your inheritance I can't place you in with the other Gryffindor girls I had a room made especially for you." Sofia had stopped walking when Dumbledore smiled and said," We're at your new room Miss Potter." She walked inside to the room and saw how the room looked, smiled, and said," I love it Headmaster Dumbledore." He said," I'm glad you like it and not only that but you have to come up with a password for your room my dear." Sofia thought of a password and said," I have a password sir." The man nodded his head and said," I am glad everything is to your liking my dear, have a good night."

Sofia walked to put her things away and came across a nice big closet and put all her new things away neatly into the closet. She walked around in her new room and saw another door. That door led to her bathroom and she was speechless when she saw how the bathroom looked. The bathroom looked like a 5 star bathroom from in an expensive hotel. She walked around in her bathroom and decided she wanted to use her bathtub. So she turned on the water and the tub filled up with water. She bubbles and bathing oil into her bathwater and continued to let the tub fill up. While the bath was filling up she went to her closet and picked out some pajamas for bed. She then saw how her bed looked and saw some silk sheets made from Egyptian cotton. Finally she made her way back into the bathroom and turned off the water and got in the bathtub.


	6. Chapter 6: In trouble

Finally the weekend was over and Sofia couldn't wait until everyone saw her new look. Luna was happy that her sister was happy; while Daphne and Pansy looked like proud mamas at how Sofia's new transformation looked. Once Sofia stepped out into the banquet hall there was nothing but silence. While Draco was talking to Hermione and Ron they did not look at Sofia's new look. Blaise Zabini was listening to his roommates talk amongst themselves when he looked up and saw Sofia and in his inner mind his creature said," Mine!" At the Gryffindor table Dean Thomas' creature of inheritance noticed his mate's scent and looked up and saw where the scent was coming from and saw the beautiful Sofia and his creature also said," Mine!" All of a sudden a howler came in and landed in front of Draco and he opened it and it said," Draconis Lucius Malfoy how dare of you to be using Miss Potter like that and as for you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley you all better be at Malfoy Manor by tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter 7: Next day

The next day came and Sofia was just waking up to get ready for class. She took a shower and quickly dressed herself in some tight skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt and her Hollister pullover sweater followed with her ugg boots and a scarf and gloves. She picked up her backpack and grabbed a breakfast burrito on her way out her room. Before she could leave Dobby appeared and said," Miss Sofia Potter, I made you some lunch for yous to take." The teen smiled and said," Thank you Dobby." The elf disappeared and Sofia was finally able to leave. She started walking to her first class of the day which was English class with Professor McGonagall. The year she was in was her 6th year in Hogwarts. It was decided by Dumbledore that Hogwarts students were going to be taking muggle classes during their 6th-8th year at Hogwarts, while the 1st -5th year were supposed to be magical classes. In order for the students to take muggle classes they had to pass their magical classes before they could take muggle classes. So Sofia's class schedule looked like this

Name: Sofia

Middle name:Vashti

Last Name: Potter

DOB: 4/7/1990

Sex: Female

Period

Subject

Teacher

Classroom Number

1

Romantic English Literature

Minerva _McGonagall_

G-1

2

Etiquette Class

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Ballroom

HR

Severus Snape

S-1

3

Health

_Poppy Pomfrey_

H-1

4

Painting

Lucius Malfoy

S-3

5

Swimming

Remus Lupin

H-2

6

Photography

Severus Snape

S-2


	8. Chapter 8: Changes in the Future

Once period 4 was over, it was time for lunch. The teen made her way to sit at the table she sat at and took out her lunch. The teen had a chicken salad sandwich on fresh baked bread, grilled stuff jalapenos which had bacon, cheese and some tomatoes, empanadas, a chicken wrap, some nuts, and a fruit salad. For something to drink she had some ice cold pumpkin juice in a bottle and in two other bottles she had some sparkling flavored water, and coconut milk, and a chocolate bar. All the houses stared at Sofia wondering what she had. A few girls from Gryffindor were jealous at what Sofia was eating. Some of them said," Why does she get to eat healthy expensive stuff while we eat this food?" Sofia delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin and said," Because I am on a diet." Hermione said," A diet, why is it because you're fat?" Ginny who was in her second year slapped Hermione and said," I can't believe what you said to Sofia as much as she did for you, my family, and everyone, Hermione, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself because the girl you are talking about is like an older sister to me and I love her." Hermione whined saying," I thought I was like an older sister to you Ginny, not Sofia?" Ginny scoffed and said," As if you know-it-all, I don't like you or Ronald right now because all you two did when you guys started at Hogwarts was try to use Sofia just to make yourselves look good." Hermione blushed angrily and said," I beg your pardon Ginevra Molly Weasley, but how dare you say that!"

Before Ginny could say anything Hermione was about to slap Ginny, but Sofia stepped in the middle before Hermione could touch Ginny and ended up slapping Sofia." Everyone in the dining hall gasped and saw what happened and Hermione looked shocked at who she slapped and said," Sofia, I I'm sorry I slapped you." Before she could finish what she was going to say Blaise and Dean ran to where their mate was standing and bared their fangs and growled at Hermione and said in a voice that made Voldemort sound like saint," How dare you slap our mate you mudblood!" They were about to attack Hermione when Sofia said," Blaise, Dean, it's alright I'm okay see." They turned to their mate and nuzzled Sofia's neck and growled out," Mine!" All the students were shocked at how the two males were acting, until Dumbledore said," If anyone touches Sofia or harms her they will be dealing with punishments Blaise and Dean seem fit to issue."

Once the commotion was over Blaise and Dean angrily glared and said," What are you guys staring at, show's over get back to eating your lunch and go to your class before some of you deal with our wrath?!" The students in each house quickly stuffed their mouths with food and fled from the dining hall in fear of upsetting the two males who were protective of their little delicate small mate. Blaise and Dean each sat on a side of Sofia and accio the rest of their lunch to come to the table of where their mate sat at and contently ate with their mate in peace.


	9. Chapter 9: Next Classes for the day

Since lunch was over Blaise and Dean walked with their mate to their 5th period which was swimming with Sofia's Godfather Remus Lupin. Her mates went to go get dressed for their swim class, while she went to go get dressed for swim class also. The teen dressed in a Athena bikini swim set that covered her top and slid on her sandals and made her way to where her mates stood to wait for her. When Blaise and Dean saw how their mate looked their eyes darkened with lust and said," Our mate you look very sexy in your swimming outfit." Sofia blushed and kissed her mates on the cheek and said," Thank you my mates for the compliment, I have to say you both are looking very toned, nice and fit, in your swimming trunks." Both Blaise and Dean wore swimming trunks they got from the Nike. The trio made their way outside and sat down on the bleachers and waited for the rest of the class to show up. They sat there for 10 minutes and finally stood up and made their way to the showers so they could get in the pool. Before the trio could get in the pool Blaise and Dean made sure their mate had sunscreen on. While her mates applied sunscreen on her skin she made little noises letting them know they were making her happy. While Blaise was over Sofia's back in sunscreen Dean started kissing Sofia making her moan. Blaise said," Alright the sunscreen is on." Sofia and her mates walked to the pool and got in the pool. Once they were in the pool their class made their way out and saw the trio in the pool.

Ron was staring at Sofia until Hermione whined saying," Why does Sofia get to wear a bikini and I can't? " Luna came up from behind wearing a cute takini and said to Hermione," Because what you wore last time was inappropriate to the pool so Professor Lupin had you wear a one piece, besides he gave all us girls a chance to dress modest for swimming and most of the girls ended up following the rules unlike you." Professor Lupin said," Enough chatter and everyone hurry up and get in the pool and begin your warm ups, besides I see Miss Potter, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Thomas already done with their warm ups along with what I wanted done perfectly." Everyone started swimming and Professor Lupin said to his goddaughter," Sofia, did you and your mates finish today's activity that was for swim class?" Sofia truthfully answered," Yes we are Professor Lupin we are done." Remus smiled and said," Okay, then you guys can get out the water and head on in and start getting ready for your next class and I will see you guys tomorrow."

Sofia and her mates made their way to the showers and departed ways so they could get ready for the last period of the day, which was Photography with Professor Severus Snape. Now ever since Sofia started her 6th year Severus had mellowed out and was very happy to enjoy having company with Sofia and just talking with her. Sofia walked to the showers and started up the water and let the water heat up while she went to go get her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. By the time her shower water was steamy she stripped off her wet swim wear and walked inside the shower stall to wash up. The first thing she did was she washed her hair in Gardenia Lilly scented shampoo and conditioner, and then washed her body in Milk and Honey splash body wash. Finally she was nice and clean and had got out the shower and went to her dressing cubicle to get dressed. She pulled out a sundress and slipped the dress on with some cute sandals. She braided her hair into a French braid and grabbed her backpack and left to find her mates. Once she found her mates they saw how their mate looked. Blaise and Dean kissed Sofia and said," You look beautiful love." Sofia glanced at them and saw what they were wearing and she said," You guys look handsome too."

The trio soon were on their way to their last class of the day which was Photography with Severus. Blaise, Dean, and Sofia were the first ones at their class before the rest of the class could show up . Severus said," You three today in class I am taking the class outside and I want the class to focus on what their subject is going to be for their photography, do you three have someone in mind?" Before Sophia could speak , Blaise and Dean said," We are going to focus on Sofia sir." Severus smiled and said," So what is she going to be doing?" Dean said," Well sir we plan to make her sit on the grass while we take pictures of her in different angles, and one of us is going to be a few pictures every now and then with her. We plan on making the photos a little bit intimate sir, is that going to be a problem sir?" Severus smiled and said," No not at all, and enjoy one another's company. The three walked out to where the class was going to meet and waited. Soon enough their classmates and teacher were outside. Severus said, "Okay now today you are going to be focusing on what you plan on taking pictures of today while class is going to be taught outside here." Some of their classmates saw Sofia, Blaise, and Dean walking to a part of grass they were going to set their photography station up. Blaise helped Sofia sit on the grass and Dean said," I can start by taking pictures of you two if that is alright with both of you guys." The couple looked at their third mate and said," Yeah go on ahead and do what you said you were gonna do Dean."

Sofia and Blaise were lying down on the grass intimately as Dean snapped away at taking the couples pictures. Dean growled in pleasure as he saw how his mates looked in each picture. He saw one of the pictures that showed Sofia and Blaise engaged in a passionate kiss. The next picture he saw was of Sofia getting kissed on her neck with her eyes closed enjoying the passion of the kiss while her facial expression looked like she was in pure pleasure. Not only that but Blaise had set up a spell so that no one from in their class could see how Sofia was going to look while she was going be taking her next set of pictures. She was stripped down to her underwear and with her hair down. Now her mates cases they were drooling at the pictures of how their mate looked in each picture they took. Eventually they had her take her bra off so they could take more pictures of her. She had covered her breasts up a bit in a few pictures that was until Blaise told her to uncover her breasts and him and Dean snapped away taking pictures of their sexy alluring mate. When Blaise and Dean saw pictures of their mate undone they drooled over how sexy and fit she looked.


	10. Chapter 10: The Best thing I Ever had

Once the photos were finished Blaise and Dean kissed their mate and told her she looked sexy. Since both Blaise and Dean were in the same house they looked at the pictures they took of their mate and were talking about what they wanted to do for their mate. Before they could finish their discussion, Draco made his way over and saw the photos and grabbed the book and saw how Sofia looked and then regretted what he did, since he saw what he was missing out on. Blaise and Dean smirked saying," Do you regret what you did now Draco knowing you will never get Sofia back?" Draco nodded his head and said," I do regret every last bit of it and now that I see how Sofia looks in her element I wish I could have been the one taking those pictures of her looking exotic and sexy just for me so I could be the only one to look at." Blaise and Dean grabbed the photos and said," She was the best thing you ever had but you showed her a side of you she has never seen."


	11. Chapter 11: Facing Reality

The teen sat in total silence at dinner, until Ron and Hermione said," What's wrong did something happen?" Draco sadly shook his head yes. The redhead and the brunette said," Well what happened to make you upset?" Draco said," Sofia." Ron and Hermione scowled and said," What did she do to make you upset?" The blonde haired teen said," She was in a bunch of pictures that Thomas and Zabini had in a photo album." Ron said," What does that have to do with anything that made you mad though?" Draco shook his head and said," I saw pictures of how she looked unwinded." Hermione said," What do you mean?" Finally Draco said," In the pictures Sofia looked sexy and was happy." Hermione angrily said," Where the hell is a pensive when you need one?"

Ron pulled something out of his pocket and said," Does this work?" Together the three put all the memories he had up to Sofia in the pensive and they sat down to watch over the memories. When it came to the one about the photos Ron and Hermione were shocked at how the girl looked in each picture in the memories that were being shown.


End file.
